


Oblivio

by RenReiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: У каждого - своё забвение.





	Oblivio

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> February 2009.

Маленький Сиэль очень боится грозы.  
Он забирается под одеяло, когда небо вновь и вновь раскалывают молнии, и оно стонет от боли, орошая землю горькими слезами. Мальчик плачет и дрожащим голосом зовёт маму, но комната родителей слишком далеко.  
Мокрые ветки хлещут по стеклу, словно костлявые руки. Сиэль закрывает глаза и пытается заснуть, но в тишине эти звуки слышны ещё отчётливей, кажутся ещё более зловещими... И тогда мальчик прибегает к последнему средству.

-Себастьян…!-тихо зовёт он, а затем срывается на тонкий, жалобный крик.-Себастьян!

Сиэль замирает и ждёт. И, хотя в этих стенах крик скорее напоминает шёпот, вскоре раздаётся тихое цоканье когтей по мраморному полу. Дверь в комнату отворяется и что-то тяжелое запрыгивает на кровать. Ласково лизнув щёку мальчика, собака устраивается удобнее, готовая охранять своего маленького хозяина. Сиэль глубоко и надрывно вздыхает и, засыпая, зарывается носом в мягкую шерсть собаки.

-Ты - мой самый лучший друг, Себастьян...  
***  
Юный Сиэль Фантомхайв не выносит темноты.  
Он подолгу лежит, глядя в потолок, и не может заснуть. Cтоит ему задремать, комната словно оживает - из каждого угла к кровати сползаются чёрные тени, которые только и ждали, когда он провалится в забытье. Стоит немного приоткрыть глаза - и кажется, будто он лежит на смертном одре, а вокруг молчаливым сонмом столпились души грешников, в смерти которых виноват...он?  
Они не обвиняют его - просто молча смотрят пустыми и тёмными глазницами. И это молчание всё сильнее давит на грудь. Сиэль чувствует липкие, влажные прикосновения к своему лицу, слышит неясный шёпот и тихий, леденящий душу смех. А страх, поселившийся в сердце, не даёт вздохнуть.

-Себастьян...-охрипшим голосом зовёт он.-Себастьян!

Только когда во тьме зажигаются свечи, он может сделать вдох. Только когда слуга садится рядом с его кроватью, он чувствует, что проваливается в тяжёлый сон, и единственное, о чём он может попросить:

-Себастьян, побудь со мной...

-Да, господин.-неизменно отвечает мягкий голос, и лишь отблески свеч танцуют в кроваво-алых глазах.  
***  
Молодой граф Фантомхайв каждую ночь просыпается от собственного крика и ощущения влаги на лице. Сон, постепенно выедающий из него душу, повторяется из раза в раз, лишая спокойствия и равновесия. Юноша вновь и вновь видит лужи крови на белом мраморе и клочки шерсти. Видит остекленевшие глаза единственного верного друга. Сиэль бежит к родителям и плачет, но застывает на пороге комнаты: бурые пятна на ковре и неестественно свисающая с кровати рука мамы.  
Она такая бледная-бледная, и тонкая-тонкая... Мальчик пытается закричать - из горла не вырывается ни звука. А мир вокруг бешено вращается, скалясь и насмехаясь над его беспомощностью. Сиэль ничего не может сделать, даже когда грубые руки хватают его и куда-то несут...И последнее, что он видит сквозь замызганное окно - сполохи оранжевого пламени, в котором сгорает его детство.  
Сон на мгновение прерывается чернильной темнотой. Затем юноша оказывается в другом месте - там тоже всегда темно и тихо. Тишину нарушает только позвякивание цепи, когда он подползает к миске с едой. Сиэль никогда не ест - чувство голода кажется далёким и неосязаемым. Он сворачивается в клубочек посреди своей камеры и проваливается в забытье, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы присоединиться к маме, папе и Себастьяну.

-Будьте вы прокляты...-в бреду шепчет мальчик, облизывая сухим языком запёкшиеся губы.-Все...душу продам, но отомщу за них...

Кажется, что он балансирует на тонких лезвиях - шаг в темноту - и забвение окутает его благодатным саваном. Но что-то не даёт ему оступиться, заставляет танцевать этот безумный танец со своей болью и ненавистью. Он больше не чувствует себя человеком - Сиэль Фантомхайв стал марионеткой, с которой так нравится развлекаться неизвестному кукловоду. И вдруг - взмах чёрного крыла - и острые перья-лезвия обрезают нити. Мальчик падает вниз, в кромешную тьму. Однако сильные руки ловят, прижимают к себе. Бархатный голос успокаивающе шепчет на ухо, что всё закончилось.  
Тогда Сиэль наконец даёт волю слезам. Первый и последний раз.

Вот и сейчас юноша просыпается в холодном поту, с бешено бьющимся сердцем - и понимает, что сжимает в руках чёрный фрак своего дворецкого, обеспокоенно склонившегося над ним.

-Всё в порядке, милорд?

-Почти...-шепчет Сиэль, приподнимаясь и ловя горячими губами губы Себастьяна, чтобы хоть на минуту обмануться, утонуть в обжигающих прикосновениях. 

На мгновение дворецкий замирает, но потом понимающе усмехается и отвечает на поцелуй.  
А усталое ложе в очередной раз принимает их тела в свои объятия.  
***  
У каждого - своё забвение.  
Когда твоя душа захлебнулась в потоках беспрерывной боли, когда её крылья истерзаны и обожжены, не всё ли равно, кому отдавать тело.  
Когда-то его имя принадлежало другу. Тот, кто владеет этим именем сейчас - его союзник, но не друг.  
В потоке времени стираются имена, лица, слова, люди, но только это останется неизменным.


End file.
